


Jhan's Tale

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jhan tells Lex about his and Jor's courtship. This is an addition to the Subjugated universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jhan's Tale

## Jhan's Tale

by Peach

[]()

* * *

It was late and I was sitting in the dinning room attempting to learn the language of the planet we were headed toward. I had just turned twenty, this was my first assignment and I wanted to make a good impression. Languages, however, were just not my strong suit. 

I heard the door and looked up to see him enter. Jor-El my future emperor. He looked even better in person than he had in all the news broadcasts. I knew he was aboard but had not seen him. He looked my way and I hastily turned back to my study, not wanting him to know I'd been staring. 

I heard his steps and looked up as he stood next to my table. 

"Learning the language?" 

"I am trying. I am not very good at them." 

"Maybe I can help." 

He sat next to me and I got an instant charge from his presence. He smelled of honest labor, something I had not expected. I looked closer and could see the sweat on his brow. He seemed to notice my attention. 

"I was working out in the gym and needed a cool drink." 

Taking a cloth from the dispenser on the table he wiped away the sweat. "What are you having difficulty learning?" 

"It is the verbs, I do not wish to blunder by using an incorrect one." 

"There is a simple way to remember them." 

He worked with me for over an hour, by then I felt that I was getting it right. He stood and looked down at me. "Come, soldier, it is late and I have need of release." 

I wanted to take his hand and be led to his bed. I cannot remember a time when I ever wanted anything more. But somewhere inside I knew that it would be a one-time thing if I gave in so easily. I wanted more than one night in his bed. I may have been a child in the eyes of most; the most strange of things a twenty-year-old virgin, but I knew what I wanted. 

Most people would say that I could not have possibly fallen in love so quickly. They would say I was much too young to know my heart. I say they are wrong. I love Jor as much today over two hundred years later as I did that first night. 

I looked up into his green eyes. "No, Milord." 

He looked at me in shock. His hand slowly dropped to his side and he turned and marched from the room. I felt no worry over repercussions, Jor was known to be fair-minded in most things. I did not fear that he would do more than have me transferred. 

I waited for that to happen, for word to come that I would not be allowed to serve on the world we traveled toward. When that did not happen I relaxed and went about my routine. 

With one change. 

Jor-El suddenly seemed to turn up in odd places, odd for him that is. I would feel a tingle in my spine. When I turned he would be there, often with Kal-El on his hip. He loved the child, which was easy to see. The two dark heads close together as Jor spoke to his son. 

About two weeks before we were to reach our destination, I ran into them in the star gallery. As this was my first voyage, I was there every day in my off duty time. It was exciting to watch our destination grow bigger in the view windows. 

Jor was standing at one of the windows, holding Kal and pointing toward the stars as he spoke softly into the small ear. Since our port was only visible from that side of the ship I moved to a neighboring window. 

Kal turned to look at me and then babbled in his baby speak. His small hands reached toward me as he practically leapt from his father's arms. I caught him and he squealed with delight. 

Looking up, I saw Jor looking at me with an odd expression on his face. "You are the only one he has willingly gone to since his mother died." 

I was at once honored and terrified. For one so young to place trust in me was exhilarating. The terror was strictly of the 'will I fail' variety. It would not do to let down one so young. 

I had planned since very young to one day be a father. It was something I wanted to do well, but I never expected to do it until I was at least a hundred. There I stood with a small boy stealing my heart and I knew I would pull the stars from the universe if he wanted them. 

I was so hooked. I felt that it was hopeless. In the weeks since our first encounter I had learned that Jor-El seemed to prefer women. At least all the information I had gleamed from the computer's library indicated that. 

So it was bittersweet for me as Kal nuzzled against me and placed a sloppy baby kiss on my cheek. Jor watched with a sappy grin on his face as I cooed and cuddled Kal. He smelled the way all babies do, sweet, clean, his skin soft and pale. 

When Kal turned, pointed to the stars and babbled to me, I smiled as Jor's voice told us both of the planet we would arrive on in a week. We stood as the baby settled against me and then went to sleep. 

I admit a reluctance to hand him over, but he was not mine. So I kissed his cheek and placed him in Jor's big capable hands. 

"Goodnight, Jhan-Or." 

"Goodnight, Milord." I watched as they left and then I sagged against the viewport. 

It was several days later before I saw him. In a repeat of the first time I was working on my language, this time it was the honorific nouns I was still struggling with. He entered the room, got a drink and sat next to me. 

I was soon comfortable that I would not make a mistake when we reached Vatu. We had been conversing in nothing but their language when he suddenly looked at me and frowned. 

"Did I make a mistake?" 

"No, I was just thinking." 

"Yes, Milord?" 

"I did not realize how young you are when we met. Have you been in relationships yet?" 

"No, Milord. I am virgin still." 

"There was no one who interested you back home?" 

"No, Milord." 

"Will you call me by my name, please." His tone told me this was an order, not a request. 

"Yes, Jor-El." 

"I wish to bed you." 

"I know." 

"I do not think you would be happy with a one time thing." 

"No, Jor-El." 

"I cannot offer you love, I am not sure if I feel that for anyone other than my father and my son. I do feel a strong attraction for you. My son likes you. I will need someone to be with him when I can not once we reach Vatu." 

"You wish me to act as caregiver for Kal-El?" 

"I wish more than that but would not lie to you to get it." 

I looked into his eyes and saw the puzzlement there. He felt, but wasn't sure what. I decided I wanted to take the chance. After all we would be on Vatu for at least five years. If he did not come to love me in that time, then I did not deserve his love. 

I took his hand and rose from my chair. He stood; I gasped as he lifted me from my feet and ran for his quarters. Years later he would tell me that he was afraid I would change my mind and he wanted to at least get the honor of being my first. 

In his room he undressed me slowly, his hands traveled over my body, each inch touched and then kissed. By the time he turned me onto my stomach and entered me I was nearly insane with need. 

As slow and careful as he was there was still pain, Jor is a big man, but I knew it would not last. I took deep breaths to calm myself and waited for the burn to stop. I was soon pushing back against him as much as possible in my position as he worked inside me. 

When he turned off the room's grav unit and we floated into the air I sighed with the joy of my first climax with another. Nothing I had read or heard prepared me for the way I felt. 

Jor shivered against me as he released his sperm inside me. I had not expected that. I was not a woman to bear him a child. But the heat, the feeling of the fluid washing my insides brought me to orgasm once more. I shook as my body tightened on him. 

"Heaven." He whispered in my ear, as he pumped into me harder. I had no air to reply, so I held onto the hand around my waist tightly as he worked to bring us both more pleasure. 

I don't remember when he turned the grav back on. I had passed out in the air as he continued to use my body. I woke to the sound of Kal's cries and slipped from the bed to hurry to him. 

His small hands reached up to me as soon as I entered his room. Thus began my first day as a father, although it would be a while before anyone used that term when speaking of me. 


End file.
